The Amazing Adventures of November 11 and Co
by ThyWordSmith
Summary: Adventures of November 11, April, July and more. FRom Heavn's Gate, to the end.
1. Chapter 1

**The Amazing Adventures of November 11 and Co. **

**Heaven's War (Part 1) **

**1**

Jack Simon scowled. The idiot next to him was smoking a thick cigar, and breathing smoke all over him. Jack had held his breath for ten minutes, hoping that the waiter would come with the bill, so he could get out of the damn bar, and away from the damn smoker.

The door clanged, and along with a rush of cold night air, came in April and July. April's golden eyes found Jack, and she sat down next to him. From her purse she grabbed a beer, while July stared blankly into the distance.

"Jack, Jack, I have been looking for you all over!" She exclaimed in her familiar British accent. "Or should I call you..." Her voice dropped down to a stage whisper, "November 11?"

"Call me whatever you like, my dear April, so long as you have information for me. Or rather, that July has information for me."

"But of course: July?"

The Doll turned his grey eyes towards November, and said:

"A man wants to see you, and April. He seems very agitated. He is about to call you."

November realized that July was holding a shot glass, therefore tracking the man with his specters.

"Well, let's not keep this mysterious man waiting, shall we?"

November 11 rose, and splashed a handful of coins on the countertop. He then followed April and July out of the bar. The door shut behind them.

The man who was smoking his cigar, gasped and swore; his cigar was slowly freezing over.

Outside in the cold night air, November 11 smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Amazing Adventures of November 11 and Co. **

**Heaven's War (Part 2) **

**This one is a lot longer than my first chapter,because I had more time. I cannot tell you how many times I accidently wrote Amber instead of February, Hopefully I will get better at that ;)**

**Please,please,please tell me what you think and review my chapter, because I really want to find out what I can do better.**

"Y'know, you have it easy; your Contract, I mean." November 11 said, as he lit a long, white cigarette.

"I'm probably the luckiest Contractor alive," said April. "I mean, I don't have any disgusting Obsiences-I heard there was a man in Hong Kong who had to slit his wrists, as payment-and all I have to is drink beer; something which I am _very _good at."

"There are no lucky Contractors; there's no such thin- "

November's face had turned purple; he had taken a large drag at the cigarette, and was coughing.

"Disgusting things, but payment is payment." He tossed the cigarette in the gutter.

"This way..." murmured July, clutching April's hand. The trio crossed roads, and were confronted with a silver building.

"Do you know why we're being summoned?" Asked November.

"Something about Heaven's Gate."

Just then, April's phone began to ring. She grabbed it out of her purse, and held it up to her ear.

"Yes, yes we are standing outside your building."

The speaker muttered something unintelligible.

"Our Doll told us; he has been doing some nighttime observing, I hope you don't mind. Yes, we'll be right there."

April hung up.

"Some MI5 man; he wants us to go down to South America for a mission that involves the Gate there."

They stepped into the building, and a rush of cool air greeted them, throwing it in their faces.

The receptionist- a small pert woman, with a genial smile- pointed at the elevator, and said:

"Number Twelve, first door on the left."

July said the words along with her. The elevator was small and dingy.

"He's a man called Mr. Fawkes. His nameplate says that he is in charge of Contractor and Doll Affairs for the MI6", said July, his fingers on the mirror in the wall. "There are four people with him-they might be Contractors."

November 11 nodded. The doors opened, and they walked into the room. Mr. Fawkes was a small, neat man, in a waistcoat, with a thick grey mustache. On two symmetrical chairs sat four people. They all turned to look at the new visitors. Fawkes nodded at them, and held out his hand

"Oswald Fawkes-", he began , but was cut off by April.

"We know", she said.

"Ah, of course. Now let me introduce you to the four people who will be your team for the next few days."

One of the people bounded out of the chair, her arms open in a hug.

"April, you look fantastic, and November 11 doesn't look a day older than when we last met!"

"Hello February," said April unruffled.

The thirty-something year old woman, with her pale green hair and amber eyes beamed at all of them.

"I will leave you all to introduce yourselves properly, but before I go, I would like to explain what your mission is. As you may well know, Heaven's Gate is in South America, Argentina to be precise. Now there are many feuds to who the Gate belongs to, and I have hired you to….help our cause." Said Fawkes.

No one said a word except for February, who nodded and smiled brightly.

"You all have your particular talents and I need each and every one of you to use them. You will be paid well, I assure you. The details will be given in the morning, while you are on the plane."

Fawkes nodded once more, and stepped outside into the elevator.

Once she had heard the elevator doors close, February turned and grinned at them.

"I have the best idea; why don't we go around in a circle, and tell everybody our name, and power, so we can all get to know each other better. Okay?"

No one said a word.

"I'll go first!" Declared February. "Okay, so my name is February, well at least my code name is February, and my power is chronokinesis, which is essentially time travel. My contract is ageing backwards, so I don't use it much. However, I get to look eternally young, which is a good thing."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Amazing Adventures of November 11 and Co.**

**Ok, so I have just realized what a terrible name my fan fiction has, so if anyone has any good ideas for it, please, please let me know. And please review. Please. **

**Heaven's War (Part 3)**

February beamed at all of them.

"Okay, who's next?" She asked.

A small Korean girl rose. She wore a tight red and black shirt with long sleeves, and a short skirt, which was patterned with alternating diamonds of red and black. Her hair was a bright quilt of purple, green and black.

"You can call me Omni, and my ability is the transfer of heat, and combustion. I can power nearly anything, causing it to burn my victim if they touched it."

November 11 interrupted:

"And your Contract is?"

"The consumption of candy, or sweets. I carry a packet of jellybeans around with me, because of this."

"Thank you, Omni." Said February.

Omni nodded, and sat down. The next to rise was a slim man, with a dark overcoat, and brown stubble decorating his chin. His green-grey eyes sparkled, as he held out his hand.

"The name's Atticus and my power is tissue repairing; so if any of you take a bullet, I'm the one you'll be looking for. My price to pay is Ah have to eat insects. Can' even tas'e 'em now. "

His voice was Irish; November couldn't place which county though. Atticus sat down, and crossed his legs.

April introduced herself quickly;

"Name's April, weather manipulation, and have to drink beer."

July nodded, and held her hand tighter.

"And who are you?" said February. She bent down, so she was eye-to-eye with the Doll.

"July." His voice was a whisper of the wind.

"July here is a Doll; he's been with us for a long time now", said November at February. "He'll be accompanying us to Argentina."

"Who are you?" said Omni from her coach, her dark eyes meeting November's face.

"I'm November 11, I can control ice to a certain degree, and I have to smoke."

Omni nodded. Finally last person in the room spoke. He was a slender man, with dark hair down to his shoulders, and eyes that swirled like pots of stirred India ink. His face was the face of winter.

"I am known as Crow. I can animate the dead. I have to collect the bones of my victims."

No one spoke; even February was silenced, but not for long.

"I feel like I all know you guys _so _well now. Anyway, let's get this party started!"

February then threw her hands up in the air, as a vision of ecstasy, and beamed th them all. No one responded.

**That chapter was fun to write; I really liked writing all the teammates powers and contracts. I spent at least ten minutes thinking about Crow's Obeisance. I'm planning to kill one of them off; but I don't know who yet. (Maybe I should draw it out of a hat.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Amazing Adventures of November 11 and Co. **

**Heaven's War Part 4**

**I was checking my stats this morning, and I'm really glad people are reading this: it means a lot to me. Please, please review.**

The plane was a silver monstrosity; its engines could wake the dead, and its propellers remind November 11 of a whining child. He tried to block out the sound, and read the booklet of instructions that Fawkes had prepared for him. He looked around; April was dozing- most likely sleeping off a rare hangover- Atticus and February were murmuring about acquaintances, while Omni read a book, and July looked out the window, his hand on the glass. November looked back at his book. He started to read.

**Field Operation Code Name: Death Angel**

**DO NOT PHOTOCOPY, MAKE NOTES OF, OR IN ANY WAY REPRODUCE THIS BOOKLET. IT IS STRICTLY CONFEDENTIAL.**

**Tasks**

**Target and kill certain Contractors, and humans which are stopping our research on the Gate. **

**There is a mole in our ranks, and we need to find out whom; detect this mole and kill on sight.**

**Destroy anyone attempting to enter the Gate, or research it in any way. **

**Operation 1: Codename: The Strike**

**There are thirty or so individuals, currently in Argentina, who are stopping our progress and understanding of the Gate. MI6 have produced a file for each of your targets listed below. Once 'The Strike' has been completed, you will each receive ten grand. **

FILES 

**Codename: Havoc **

**Race: Contractor**

**Messier Code: AZ-939**

**Ability: Vacuum Creation- Havoc has the power to absorb matter in 'vacuums' of energy. This has been known to create large scale natural disasters, such as earthquakes and tsunamis. **

**Obeisance: Drinking the blood of children, although PANDORA scientists argue over whether it is the drinking of human blood or it is specifically children's blood. **

HISTORY 

Havoc was first found when her stars-AZ-939-began to glow. During the hour in which it shone, a mass murder of eighty people happened in a Costa Rican town. The murder was documented by the media as a freak earthquake, but PANDORA believed it was Havoc. Since then, she has been known for multiple accounts of murder…

November 11 continued reading; within an hour he had finished reading the files of the men and woman he was to kill. He felt nothing, reading about their lives, knowing that he was going to end them soon. If he was a human, he would've felt something but that was not the case.

But then.

"November….." He heard a murmur. It was April. She was gripping his sleeve, her golden eyes half open, weighed down by fatigue and alcohol. She gripped his white sleeve tighter, and smiled at him. November 11 felt a rush of something; what was it? It felt like horses made of heaven were thundering through his body.

"April…" he began, and then stopped. She had fallen asleep. He put his hand on hers, and looked out the window. The sun was setting over the landscape. The sky had exploded into bright colours like an artist had thrown a handful of oranges, yellow, and red onto the sky. Such simple colours, but what complex arts they formed.

The plane dipped down into Argentina; they were landing.

By the time they had landed, April had woken up. November had avoided looking at her, but April didn't seem to remember that moment. The pilots removed the seatbelt sign, and their passengers all stretched. February bounded to her feet and was about to leave the plane, when July stopped her.

"There is someone outside the plane, on the runway. She is tall, blonde. She is a Contractor."

"Thank you, July," said February, sweetly. To the rest of her team, she looked at them, and smiled.

"C'mon, this'll be fun! Follow me?"

"What shall we do about the woman?" asked Omni, speaking for the first time while on the plane.

"Kill her." February's smile was sweet and innocent.

November 11 sighed, and stood up. April followed suit. Atticus grinned, and got up, stretching his arms. February bounded down the steps, when something flew past her head.

"What was that?" She asked, alarmed for the first time.

It was a thin green liquid that was already dripping onto the concrete, and burning holes in it.

"Acid," said Atticus. "Everyone, ge' out of the plane."

November and April, walked out, and saw the Contractor. She was young, around her twenties or so, and reminded November of a European schoolgirl, probably on a gap year. Her eyes will a pale green, her hair more white than blonde, and her lips were as red as sin. She smiled, and from her mouth came a green liquid. It hit April in the face, and November 11 stared as her features began to melt off-

And then he was standing there, April perfectly fine, February seeming slightly younger. He nodded at her; unspoken words passing between them. European Schoolgirl opened her mouth, and the same green liquid shot at April; but this time, she was ready, and dodged the shot.

Omni threw a handful of stones at the woman, and November 11 watched as they began to glow white, and spit off sparks. They hit the woman, and exploded, shards of red-hot rocks shooting everywhere. The woman's hair was singed, and her burns covered her faced; Omni grinned, and took out a handful of jellybeans. The woman charged them, somehow pulling a long knife out of her belt. Omni glowed blue, and the sword heated up. European Schoolgirl threw the knife point blank at Omni, catching her in the stomach.

"Atticus, get to Omni!" Shouted February, her hair whipping in the wind. An ice shard grew in November's hand, and as he threw it at the woman, he heard a gunshot. He looked at the plane's door, and saw the pilot standing there glowing blue; he held a gun, and his chest bore a red hole. He fired again, the bullet hitting European Schoolgirl. He fired five more times, even though he could see that the Contractor was dead. Then the man dropped down, his eyes fading to black, once again, dead. Behind him stood Crow

"You killed him, to kill her." April raised a hand to the pilot's corpse, and then the woman's corpse.

Crow nodded. In the dark, blue summer sky, a star fell.

**This was my first action/fighting chapter, so please tell me if I did a good or bad job writing it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Amazing Adventures of November 11 and Co. **

{Heaven's War Part 5}

**I tried writing from different viewpoints this time, so I have included July and April's view in this one. Please tell me if you think I have done a good job, and if I haven't tell me what I can do to improve that. **

**APRIL**

The darkness hung over her, like a heavy coat thrown upon her. She  
crouched in the bushes, waiting, her heart still pumping. It was very  
dignified for a Contractor to be huddling in the bushes like a scared  
rabbit, but after getting shot at, and being half-blown up, April  
figured that her dignity was the least of her worries. The bushes  
were conveniently placed near the front of the building, where her  
target was. The building, if it could be called that, looked like a  
giant child had thrown some wood and nails together, and then went  
off to play. Inside was Nathan Blunt: a Contractor known for his gory  
power, and the way he used it.

"Damn."

She cursed, and looked at her watch. It was getting late. She stood  
up: she had been hoping for him to come out, and to die a simple, easy  
death from the Lugar she had, clasped in one hand, but things change.  
Her eyes began to glow, and she held out a hand. She had a brief  
thought about how ridiculous this must look, and allowed herself a  
small smirk. April then concentrated on her task. Clouds rolled in,  
and the wind was woken, like a dragon. It snarled, as it began to take  
shape: a swirling vortex. A chill glistened in the air. April could  
feel it getting more solid, the power she felt stronger. It was as if  
the blue light that surrounded her body would eat her up of she did  
not release.

'_A bit longer.'_ she thought.

She finally released it, and an ocean of water and wind crashed down  
on the house. Blunt wouldn't have drowned: he simply would've been  
crushed by the sheer immensity of it. But it was best to be sure. As  
she stepped into the wreck, the world exploded.

**NOVEMBER  
**  
as a rule, Contractors do not usually feel emotion, but November 11  
felt some sort of unease, when ever Crow was near him. That and the  
ache in his gut, because he knew April was out there somewhere with a  
Contractor known for his grisly, disgusting killings, and sadistic  
nature. He could feel the skull of the Contractor they killed,  
looking at him, from within Crow's bag. February, Crow, and him were  
the only ones on the ramshackle warehouse, that they called their  
base. February had taken on the role of their unofficial group  
leader. She sat at the rickety, wooden table, writing out the next  
day's plans. Omni, and Atticus, like April, were out hunting targets.

**APRIL**

With blood in her eyes, April could only vaguely see the black suited  
man. Something rippled through the air, and she threw herself down.  
April rolled to her feet, and pulled out her gun. Another shock wave  
rippled through the air, and connected with her shoulder. It was  
agony. April screamed as the skin hardened, cracked, and fell off.  
Blunt raised his hand again, but as he started to glow blue, he  
suddenly faded; he hadn't filled his Contract. His Contract, April  
knew, was to burn his fingers, so she was not surprised when he drew  
the lighter out of his pocket. Blunt burnt his fingers, and screamed  
when the bullet tore four fingers off. He snarled at her, and raised  
his hand at her, but his aim was off, and he only hit a bush, which  
shriveled and died. April suddenly felt the ache that every Contractor felt, when they neglected their Contract. He intensified, like an animal clawing her insides, a monster demanding to be fed. April ignored it, and fired again. The bullet whizzed off his shoulder. Blunt snarled, and raised his nearly-fingerless hand but before he could fire the killing shot, the bullet hit him squarely in his forehead. He fell, a crumpled heap. April collapsed, gasping at the pain. She fumbled inside her bag, for the can of Japanese beer she always kept handy; and found nothing.

**JULY**

"Something's happened."

July pressed harder on the window. When he looked into it, he could see the writhing blue snakes that were his specters. When he looked deeper, he could see fragments of life; a woman, cleaning windows, a girl, drinking out a cup, a man smoking. If he actually concentrated he could pinpoint certain locations, and hear them to. He sent a command, and the specters scattered looking for one thing: April. And then he saw her; lying on the soaked ground, with a burnt arm and a cracked and bloody forehead. The mirror she was given was lying in shards around her.

"It's April: I need help. Bring beer. Quickly."

She was gasping and her body was turning blue.

July's Specter took off. July gasped as he returned back. He entered the living web of blue, and found November 11's green-tinted sunglasses. July then pushed a Specter through them. He could hear November gasp, and pull them off.

"Bloody hell July, what the hell did you do that for?"

It hurt July. How odd. He was a Doll, but he wasn't meant to feel emotions, but that… hurt.

"It's April." He whispered, trying not to cry. "Follow my directions; it's urgent."

**NOVEMBER **

November didn't say anything, but he stood up. He crossed to the fridge, and pulled out a six pack of beers.

"February, I'm leaving. It's April." He walked out the door, not looking back.

He got into the silver automobile that February had brought for him, and hit the accelerator. He saw a flash of translucent blue in the car window, but did not look. He could July's voice.

"Turn to the right, left, left, off that dirt road."

November 11 swerved, and drove down the grimy path to the hut. He could smell the water from here, and saw the wreckage. It was if the house had weighed too much, and simply buckled under the weight. He saw the bright pink of April's jacket, and leapt out of the car. He ran over, giving up the pretence of a cold, cool demeanor.

"April, April, April, Oh God, April."

Her eyes were beginning to glow red; not only the pupils, but the irises themselves. Her beautiful golden eyes were fading into crimson. It grabbed the beer, and with shaking fingers, popped the lid. He hastily tipped the contents in her mouth. Most of it went down her throat, but rivulets trickled diagonally down her mouth and cheek.

"Refreshing..." she croaked, smiling.

He couldn't help it; he kissed her.

**This is my least favorite chapter that I have written, mainly because it has no purpose. Please review, and tell me what you think about this. Please. **


End file.
